


Expecting the Worst

by PalestAzure



Series: Ethan Ramsey, Dad Extraordinaire [9]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Only Zyra can bring reassurance to Ethan’s fears, and this includes his fears of becoming a father.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Ethan Ramsey, Dad Extraordinaire [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Expecting the Worst

Zyra was all smiles as she made her way through the hospital corridors. She ignored the soreness in her feet, which swelled more easily as of late, and waved at her colleagues as she passed by. She even took a few moments to make small talk with a few patients who were taking their own strolls as a temporary relief from the confinement of their beds. 

There was a newfound hop in her step, and her smile was wider. Her shift had just ended, and her mind raced with the accomplishments of her day and for all that she was thankful for: her attending position, the difference she was making in her patients’ lives, the healthy little one growing inside her, and the man waiting in the office she was now approaching. 

When entering the diagnostics office, she saw Ethan alone and sitting on the couch, with one leg crossed over the other and with a book in his hand. His piercing eyes were framed within his glasses. He sighed as he turned to the next page. 

“Reading for pleasure or research?” Zyra asked as she approached him. 

Ethan glanced up from the page, his serious expression never lifting. His eyes scanned down her body and settled on her stomach. When his gaze lifted to meet her face, he finally smiled. “What do you think?”

He held out his hand to her to help her sit down beside him. She didn’t need his help. She could still see her feet, afterall. But she knew he took pleasure in helping her with even the littlest things. 

She leaned back into the couch, her shoulder brushing against his, and placed a hand on her stomach.

Ethan dropped his own hand to her knee and caressed it tenderly with his thumb. “And how are you both doing? I haven’t seen you since this morning.” 

“We’re good. I think Jocelyn isn’t a fan of the hospital mac and cheese though,” she said, running her hand along the curve of her belly. “I might have to scratch that off my emergency cafeteria snack.”

“You know I keep my mini fridge stocked for you. There are healthier alternatives.”

“Well, sometimes I just want some good ‘ol greasy Edenbrook cafeteria food.”

Ethan shook his head with a faint smirk. “I know I won’t win this conversation.”

“Yes, and you best remember that.” She playfully nudged him in his side.

His eyes darted back to the book resting on his lap. Zyra read the title in the header: _Mayo Clinic Guide to Your Baby’s First Year_. 

“I see you’re reading the book my mama sent us. Learn anything good?”

“Only that I’m going to be a terrible excuse for a father.” He closed the book and removed his glasses to rub his weary eyes. “Doctors are hard people to love.”

“Only if that’s the type of doctor you _choose_ to be, Ethan. When you finally let someone in, you love them so deeply, so completely. You’d do anything for them. Trust me, I know from experience.” 

Her words brought a small smile to his face, but then it slowly vanished until his worried expression remained. 

“But what if she hates me or resents me? What if I indeed can’t be there for her like I want?”

Ethan’s hand was still resting on her knee. She reached for it and enclosed hers around his as much as her smaller hand could. She gave it an affectionate squeeze. 

“She’s gonna love you. You wanna know why?”

Her questions drew his gaze to her. 

“Because you know what it feels like to grow up feeling like you don’t matter to your parents. You’re gonna fight like hell to make sure she never feels the same way you did. That’s why you’re gonna be a doctor she’ll love.” 

Ethan dropped his head to her shoulder. “I’m terrified.”

She tenderly combed her fingers through his hair. “Can I tell you a secret?” She leaned in close to his ear. “ _Me too_.” 

“Zyra, I’m sorry.” He sat up straight and took her hands within his. “You’re the one carrying her and will have to birth her. You are all that should matter right now. I’m here for you. What do you need?”

“Ethan, don’t dismiss your feelings. You’re allowed to have them, too. You’re gonna be her dad. Let’s just look at this as your intern year. You’re gonna have lots of sleepless nights and be foolish and naive and make lots and lots of mistakes.”

“That doesn’t reassure me in the slightest.”

Zyra softly laughed. “But you know what’s gonna be different this time?”

Ethan stared at her, waiting for the answer.

“We’ll have each other. Together, we’re the dream team. And that means we can be terrified together.”

The weariness in his eyes melted away into a warmness that only brightened their color. He cupped her chin and gently pulled her face close. “It’s difficult to deny that,” he said, kissing her soft and slow.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Ethan groaned, while Zyra turned her head to greet the owner of the voice. 

Gary stood at the entrance. He was looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He held a small gift bag in his other hand. 

“Hey, Gary. No, you didn’t interrupt anything.” 

“ _I would disagree_ ,” Ethan muttered under his breath. 

“I wanted to give you this for your baby. It’s a thank you for taking me under your wing during my diagnostics rotation.” Gary took tentative steps towards them.

“Oh Gary, you didn’t have to do that.” Zyra reached for the bag as Gary offered it, but the exchange turned into a small game of tug of war. “Gary, it’s okay. You can let go.”

“I’m trying,” he exclaimed in a panicked voice. Beads of sweat started to appear along his hairline. 

“Garrison, stop pulling. You’re only making it worse,” Ethan chimed in. 

“Gary, your middle finger. Unhook it from—No, this one—” Zyra continued helping Gary unhook the bag’s string handles from around his fingers. 

Ethan could only watch in horror. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Once Gary was free, Zyra peeked into the bag. “Is it okay if we open it now?”

“Yes, please.” Gary’s face beamed more than usual. It was as if the entire awkward exchange hadn’t even happened. 

Zyra pushed aside the tissue paper in the bag and pulled out a small, crocheted beanie with alternating colors of grey and white. “Gary, this is so cute! Look, Ethan,” she said as she handed the beanie to him. 

“Since your baby will be born in winter, I thought I’d make her a cap.”

“You made this?” Ethan asked.

“Yes. Crocheting relaxes me,” Gary said proudly.

“You’re so talented!” Zyra took the cap back and admired it. “We’re definitely gonna put this to good use. Thank you!”

“Yes, thank you, Garrison,” Ethan added. 

“Oh, and Dr. Lewis, Mrs. Thompson’s test results came back.”

“Oh, perfect. Let’s go review them and you can tell me your plan.”

Gary left to wait for Zyra outside. She carefully returned the gift into the bag and handed it to Ethan. “I’ll leave this here with you. I’ll be right back and then we can head home.”

“Good. We need to get you home so I can properly take care of you.”

“A foot massage?”

“And perhaps a warm bath.”

“Oh, I’m down. You plan on joining me?”

“I didn’t realize there was ever an option.”

“You spoil me.” She pecked a kiss on his cheek and moved to get up.

Ethan helped Zyra to her feet but held on to her hands, keeping her from leaving. Her belly was now at his eye level. He leaned in close and whispered, “Continue looking after your mother for me, little one. I’ll see you soon.”

Zyra suddenly gasped.

She brought Ethan’s hand to rest against her lower belly, allowing him to feel their daughter’s kicking. He looked up at her and smiled, his eyes glistening.

“See. She already loves you.”


End file.
